


Taking Care of You

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath, Bath Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an especially rough hunt, Y/N is too tired to even change from her dirty clothes, so Castiel makes it his mission to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by @moosesqirrelangel “@not-so-natural-spn can you please write an imagine in which after this mission reader and castiel cuddle”, but, as always my dirty mind turned everything dirty. Also, an entry to @mysupernaturalfics ‘s Sex By Numbers. My number was 3.

“Shapeshifters are the worst,” you said as soon as your head made contact with a pillow, and you couldn’t help but moan as the tension started leaving your body just from that.

You, the brothers and Castiel just finished a hunt that involved a shapeshifter, and to say that it went bad was an understatement. The biggest downturn-and oh, there was many-was that the shapeshifter took your form, previously locking you away in a cabin in the woods, and almost killed Sam and Dean. Thanks to Castiel, who noticed ‘your’ different behavior, everyone was saved and relatively not injured.

And just when you thought you could get a shut-eye during the ride back, Dean’s favorite greatest hits were coming on the radio one after another, and he made sure to blast all of them so the car’s entire construction shook. You tried to use earbuds, but they weren’t much help, and to top everything off, the road that you were driving on had countless amounts of bumps, making your head hit the window each time you tried to take a nap. So, to say that you were beat, was not an exaggeration.

Castiel, who was in the bedroom as well, could see how exhausted you were, hence you couldn’t even bring yourself to change your clothes. He placed your hunting bag on the table and sat next to you on the bed.

You felt the bed dip, indicating that Cas joined you on it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes.

“Honeybee, you have to change your clothes,” he said. “They are covered in blood.”

In reply, you grumbled something incoherent before turning around on your side, snuggling deeper into a warm pillow, enjoying how soft the cotton was compared to Impala’s leather. However, your rest was short lived, as the next thing you knew was that you were being picked up. Right away, you opened your eyes and saw that Castiel was taking you to the bathroom right across your bedroom.

You couldn’t help it and started laughing. He was so caring and loving, it made your heart swell with love for the angel.

“Thank you, babe,” you said and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to you and gave a quick smile before opening the bathroom door and walking in. He set you on the counter before turning to the bath and turning the water on, letting it run. When he made sure the water temperature was not too hot or too cold for you, he turned the faucet down a little so the water would flow slower, and dropped a rose petal bath bomb in, the one you always praised. He turned his attention back to you and started unbuttoning your shirt.

“You are so cute,” you said as you ran a hand through his hair.

He pulled your flannel down your arms and then your under-shirt, leaving your top half only in bra. “May I?” he said as he traced his fingers over the clasp at your back. Even though you two have been dating for what felt like forever, undressed each other countless of times, each time he still asked for your permission, which you appreciated greatly.

You mumbled an ‘of course’ and he unclasped your bra before putting it neatly on the counter by your shirt. You rolled your shoulder at the feeling of your breasts finally being free of their confines. As you did that, Castiel noticed red lines, left by your bra straps on your shoulders. He brought his lips to one of them and kissed it, taking away all the pain and evidence of them.

He then dropped to his knees in front of you and started to pull your jeans down your legs. As soon as they were off, he kissed your calf, then your knee and finally your thigh, while massaging the other one with his hand at the same time.

It probably shouldn’t even be a surprise by now, but those small actions still managed to make a spark of arousal shoot through you, even in your sleepy state.

He hooked his fingers in your panties and looked up at you. You nodded your head and lifted your hips so he could pull them down your legs before letting them fall on the floor near your jeans. The timing was perfect, since out of the corner of your eyes you could see the bath more than halfway full and covered in light pink bubbles. Few petals floated around as well, making the room smell like roses and summer.

Castiel helped you off the counter and into the bath. When he made sure you were comfortable in it, he snapped his fingers making all the light in the room go off. But that was only for a few seconds, as in the next instant a few candles around the room appeared, lighting the entire room with soft, dim yellow light, making the atmosphere more relaxing and romantic.

As you looked around the room, admiring Castiel’s work, he kissed the top of his head and said “enjoy”, before making his way to the door.

“Wait,” you called for him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to you, tilting his head.

You smiled at his cute habit before speaking. “Why don’t you join me? The bath is big for two,” you said and looked around it.

He flashed you a small smirk, the one you couldn’t see because of the dim lightning, and made his way to you. He shrugged his trench coat together with his jacket, letting it drop to the floor, before loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his dress shirt. You knew he could just snap his fingers to make all of his clothes go away in an instant, but it was his way to tease you, and you loved it. Soon, his top half was naked, and you bit your bottom lip at how the light shined on his muscular chest and hands, making you want to feel them all over you.

He made a quick work of his pants before letting them pool around his feet, together with his boxers. He stepped out of them, as well as his shoes and socks, and sat right behind you in the bath. You laid your body against his broad chest; it was better than any pillow you could imagine. You enjoyed moments like this with him. When you didn’t have to hurry up anywhere and you could simply enjoy the presence of each other. The rose smell carried around the room, making the stress from the hunt vanish as if it was never present in the first place. Bubbles from the bath bomb were soft and warm against your skin, and together with Castiel’s grace, your body didn’t feel as ached as it was a couple of minutes ago.

Even though only your clothes were dirty and not your body, Castiel picked up a loofah and poured mango body wash on it, and started lathering your body. He started at your hands, slowly and gently moving the loofah up and down them, also pouring tiny bits of his grace, to make sure that he healed all the bruises and cuts you had. When he was done with your hands, he reached for your breasts and started massaging them. You let your head fall on his shoulder, and a tiny moan left your lips. The sight of your exposed neck was inviting, and Castiel couldn’t deny himself to taste it. He brought his lips closer to it, and started leaving kisses up and down it.

“Cas,” you moaned when he tugged at your hardening nipples. He only smirked at you; he enjoyed seeing how easy and fast he could turn you into a wreathing mess under him-in this case, over him.

The loofah was now long forgotten as he let his hands go under the water and massage your thighs, so close to where you needed him, but not there yet. His kisses turned into gentle nips, leaving a trail of bites all over one side of your neck, for everyone to see that you were his.

One of his hands left your thigh, landing on your hip and using it to grind you against him. Your eyes fluttered close when you felt just how hard he was under you. You sneaked your hand around and took a hold of his member before stroking him. Your actions made Castiel let out a low growl and bury his face in the crook of your neck, leaving yet another evidence of his love for you there. His hand that was on your thigh made its way up and stopped right in front of your aching core. Impatiently, you pushed your hips against his hand, wanting to feel more. He only chuckled at your action, but complied and let his finger circle your entrance. Castiel was always a tease; Sometimes you loved it, but right now you needed him to give you what you want.

“Please, Castiel,” you moaned as you let your eyes open and looked at him. He was already looking at you, and you could see lust floating in his eyes.

“What do you want, honeybee?” he said and kissed your cheek, slowly moving down to your jaw.

“Please, I need you to make me cum,” you said and accompanied your words with another stroke to his cock. He mumbled something against your skin, something you couldn’t make out, but the next thing you knew was he plunged a finger in you, adding another one not a second later and moving them inside of you. In mere seconds, you were a moaning, writhing mess as his fingers were working you closer to your orgasm with each movement. You let out a surprised squeak when his grace enveloped your clit and sucked on it, but your noises were short lived as Castiel kissed you, turning every sound into a muffled noise. His tongue danced with yours, completely dominating the kiss. At some point, his fingers found that spot, and he kept stroking it, eager to bring you to the highest levels of pleasure, and after a specifically rough thrust of his fingers you came all over them.

He helped you through you orgasm, gradually slowing down his movements until coming to a stop. You broke the kiss, panting slightly as Castiel left kisses all over your face. When your mind started working right again, you placed your hand on the back of Castiel’s head and stroked his hair.

“Your turn, babe,” you said and rubbed your ass against his still hard as steel cock. He groaned into your ear, and thrusted his cock against your back before putting another hand on your hip and positioning his cock right in front of your entrance. Inch by inch, he started entering you, and you couldn’t help but moan his name when he was all the way in. His fingers always did the magic on you, but the feeling of his cock was so much better.

He gave you a couple of seconds to adjust to him before he started lifting you off and on his cock, making the water around you splash and spill out of the bath. As his pace grew faster, he started leaving kisses on your shoulders as at the same time his grace kissed up and down your chest, pulling and biting on your nipples.

You’ve been in the bath long enough that most of the bubbles have disappeared by then, and you could see how Castiel’s cock was moving in and out of you each time, the sight making you clench around him. He groaned in your ear at the feeling, and moved one of his hand down to rub your clit.

Your hold in his hair tightened, and you brought his head down to yours, crushing your lips against his. This time you dominated the kiss, making Castiel moan when you pushed your tongue in his mouth and mapped it out.

“Cas, I’m gonna cum,” you said after breaking the kiss. At your words, more of his grace started working to please you; kissing, sucking, and pulling all over your body.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Want to feel you clench around me,” he mumbled in your ear and bit on your earlobe.

After couple of more thrusts, you came screaming Castiel’s name. Your walls fluttered around him, the feeling pulling him into his own orgasm as he held you closer to his body. You kept moving your hips together with Castiel, eager to milk him for all he got as his cum coated your walls, bringing your pleasure to another level.

Only when you finally came to a stop, you noticed that the previously hot water had turned lukewarm, making the cold descend on your body and a shiver shoot through you. Castiel noticed that, and after pulling out of you he helped you out of the bath and put a warm, fluffy robe on you, while wearing a dark blue one himself.

You wanted to gather your clothes and put them into a washer, but he wouldn’t let you do that. He said he would take care of that himself. Instead, he once again picked you up and walked you to your bedroom. He helped you under the covers before joining you as well, laying on his back and pulling you to his side.

As you started drifting off to sleep, you immersed into the feeling of fresh sheets, a smell of roses and your boyfriend’s comfortable chest. Before the sleep completely took over, you once again thanked the heavens themselves for the angel that you can call yours.


End file.
